


Make a wish

by xLunaSx93



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fate, Feelings, Feels, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLunaSx93/pseuds/xLunaSx93
Summary: Kitayama blows the candles on his birtday cake in front of a big audience but he thinks only of one person...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble after watching the birthday surprise again. Kitafuji gives me so many feels i want to convey them around. Forgive me lol

Kitayama is overwhelmed with mixed feelings. Surprise at the most of it. Grateful for being in this group. Blessed for all the love from both members and fans. But most of all his heart is about to burst when Fujigaya tells him he is the one who made the whole surprise thing. Somehow imagining Fujigaya going through a hundred of his own photos makes him smile. Fujigaya really went far to make this. 

He stands in front of the candles. The audience voices singing happy birthday to him echoes in the back of his mind. The members around him waiting for the blow. But Kitayama is only aware of one existence. And for that person he makes his wish when he blows the candles off. 

"Please stay with me forever Fujigaya Taisuke."

And somehow Fujigaya knows it and he secretly looks at him and nods his head. 

In silence understanding they share this moment of connection. Just the two of them. Two souls bound together by fate. Two eternal lovers. 

And Kitayama blows the candles away. And the fire fades away. But the fire inside their hearts is stronger than ever.


End file.
